


Quid Pro Quo

by lyricalsoul



Series: Mycroft's In Love [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg tells all, M/M, all talk, sexy reminscing about rimming, talk talk talk, talking about old times, what are you wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's quid pro quo is to hear the tale of Lestrade's first encounter of the male/male variety. After a few fits and starts, Lestrade tells the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegingerintheback (CdnGingerGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CdnGingerGirl/gifts).



> This is written by request, which apparently, I do take. thegingerintheback(CdnGingerGirl) asked if Lestrade had a Colin in his past in this 'verse. This tale answers that question. 
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments on this series. You make my heart sing.

 

 

“Good morning, Gregory.”

“Mmph.”

“Still sleeping then.”

“Resting my eyes.”

“Drooling on my pillow.”

“I don’t drool.”

“Much.”

“Why are you out so early? Commonwealth falling apart?”

“Noon is hardly early.”

“Oh. Didn’t go to sleep until this morning. You and your crisis management.”

“I asked if you wanted me to go to the study. You said no, and put your leg across my thigh for good measure.”

“Well, still.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Great. Seeing Dr. Sanjay this afternoon. Stitches out. Can’t wait to take a shower without being wrapped in cling film.”

“There is a new loofah, back brush, and your favourite scrub in the linen cupboard.”

“I’m not opening your cupboards. I’m always scared some bloke is going to pop out and offer his services.”

“Gregory, if I employed such people, why would I keep them in the cupboards?”

“I read a lot of weird books about rich people when I was a kid.”

“Obviously. I’ll have someone move the basket to the en suite so as not to traumatize you.”

“You’re spoiling me. How am I going to go back to my flat and use Dial and an old flannel?”

“You are free to stay with me as long as you’d like. If you do decide to return to your flat, I’ll be sure to send you off with a lovely basket as a parting gift.”

“You’re in rare form today, Mycroft. What are you up to?”

“Plotting world domination, backdoor dealing, spying… the usual.”

“I’ve missed talking to you like this.”

“I had no idea how much I enjoyed it until it wasn’t there. Anthea very unkindly pointed out that I was unlikely to find another who would take such an enthusiastic interest in my day and what I was wearing. It was a major factor is recognizing the error of my ways.”

“Smart woman. Did you give her a pay rise?”

“Her reward was to be in the Royal Box at Wimbledon, next to her favourite footballer’s wife.”

“She has excellent taste, then. So, you must not have much to do right now, if you’re making idle talk with me. Did you just call to hear me talk?”

“Yes and no. I do have a question, and you can feel free not to answer.”

“Is this about the love bite I put on your thigh?”

“It is not, though I did wonder how you did it without waking me.”

“Skill, stealth, and determination.”

“Admirable qualities.”

“Keep that in mind for my MI6 interview.”

“Gregory...”

“They could need me…”

“I will see to it that they never have the need for a male honey trap with unmatched poker skills.”

“Fine. What did you want to know?”

“I found that after telling my tale about Colin, I was curious about your own experiences with love and heartbreak.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And since I have a lull in my day, I’d like to know more about your first time. With a man, that is. I am wondering how your sexuality works.”

“It obviously works just fine, if memory serves.”

“Beside the point. Have you ever had your heart broken?”

“I’m getting divorced.”

“I know.”

“So, yes, heartbreak.”

“You and I both know that while your ego was severely bruised, your heart was battered, not broken, otherwise you would not have been able to offer it to me. I meant aside from your failed marriage. You married a woman, have dated women, and are now in a relationship with me. Yet, this isn’t your first time with a man. Perhaps the fifth, though I’m not counting youthful indiscretions. I really would like to know.”

“I wasn’t on the down low, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I would hardly ask a question using unfamiliar colloquialisms. What is the down low?”

“Chaps who marry women and carry on secret gay affairs.”

“And you’re asking if I think that of you? To be one of the Yard’s finest, you can be annoyingly obtuse at times, Detective Inspector.”

“I hate when you call me that.”

“Yes.”

“But you keep doing it.”

“Only when you’re being difficult. If you don’t want to tell me, simply say no. Though, if I may say so, I did offer my most humiliating history to you freely. I have never revealed that story to anyone.”

“I thought your quid pro quo would involve more touching.”

“This is not my quid pro quo. I am asking because I wish to know you; however, I won’t press. Talk later.”

*click*

“Bugger.”

 

***

 

“Detective Inspector Lestrade. To what do I owe the honour?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Unnecessary.”

“You should know.”

“No, you should want to tell me because you want me to know. I think it best that we let it lie, Gregory.”

“Aw, Mastermind, don’t be prickly. I’m sorry.”

“I am never prickly. I am simply moving away from the subject, since it makes you uncomfortable. And I don’t like nicknames.”

“So you’ve said.”

“Yet you persist.”

“I do. I’ve earned the right to call you whatever I’d like.”

“The right?”

“Yes. Once a tongue is used on intimate areas, the rest is just a formality.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

“Then on the same token, you should be more amenable to my whims.”

“Yeah. All right. “

“You don’t have to sound as though you’re about to be hanged, Gregory. I can live without the story.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“More so than what I shared with you?”

“Well… let me tell you, and you decide.”

“What was his name?”

“Renny. Rene DeCuir.”

“French?”

“Um, no. Creole.”

“That answers more than a few questions.”

“What questions?”

“Your obsession with Mardi Gras, and with flapjacks.”

“He was a good cook.”

“I’m sure. How did you meet?”

“Long story.”

“I’ve an hour before my next meeting, and Dr. Sanjay is not due for another three hours. Tell the condensed version.”

“Fine. He was visiting the Yard on assignment. Tall – really tall... nearly two metres tall. Like a giant next to me. Dark, wavy hair, eyes like a kaleidoscope, and the most beautiful café au lait skin... I had never seen a man that was so… angelic, is the best word I can think of. But he was a devil, too. Wicked sense of humour, and was a good copper to boot.”

“Sounds quite intriguing.”

“Now don’t you go getting jealous. It was years ago.”

“You sound quite wistful in your memories, whereas I sounded sad and pathetic.”

“Mycroft… come on. You asked; if you don’t really want to know, I can save it for another time.”

“No, please. Go on. I’m quite intrigued.”

“Renny was a nice guy, humble, and very interested in how we worked at the Yard. He was assigned to shadow me for six weeks.”

“Shadow not being a euphemism.”

“No, it was all on the level. At the end of week two, we’d become comfortable enough with each other to hang out a bit. We went to a few pubs to watch football, ate here and there, and then he said he wanted to cook for me.”

“The way to your heart.”

“Not the only way…”

“Says the man who nearly allowed an ice cream vendor to lure him away as a child. But, I’ll allow you your illusions.”

“See if I tell you any more tales from my childhood.”

“I’m sorry, Gregory. Go on.”

“Anyway, Renny was a very sweet man. Very affectionate, and we took to each other from scratch. He was as fascinated by our culture as I was by his. And he cooked… god, he was good at it. Beignets, gumbo, red beans and rice… by the end of the first meal, I was smitten.”

"Did he feel the same?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so… he may have had someone back at home, but that didn’t stop him from flirting shamelessly with everyone who crossed his path. You haven’t seen charm until you’ve seen Creole charm. He had a suave way about him that you don’t find too often these days, so you really didn’t know if he was straight, gay, bi, or all of the above. He was like a whirlwind, and if you got caught up in it, you were trapped.”

“In a good or bad way?”

“That depended on how he felt about you. In my case, it was good.”

“How fortuitous.”

“Mycroft…”

“Apologies. Go on.”

“Anyway… as I said, I hadn’t ever… fancied a chap… well, at least not like a blushing school girl before, so I was way out of my league. Renny was sweet about it, and didn’t press. It was all rather innocent until… well, to be blunt, I caught fire.”

“Ah.”

“Ah, what?”

“I am aware of the consequences of you ‘catching fire’, Gregory, and I’m sure your younger self was unabashedly passionate and quite sexual. Did he take advantage?”

“No. He said he didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“So…handsome, good in the kitchen, and noble. You chose well.”

“I don’t recall signing up to be mocked.”

“Mycroft Holmes. We have met, haven’t we?”

“Well… I expect it from Sherlock because it’s what he does… oh, it’s what you do, too. When you’re uncomfortable….?

“When I’m bored. Or feel that the subject has become tedious and useless.”

“…”

“What? Sherlock learned from somewhere, didn’t he?”

“So my story, the one you begged me to tell, is boring, tedious, and useless?”’

“No, no… your story is far from any of those things. Please, go on.”

“…”

“Apologies.”

“Right then. The problem with my crush on Renny was Renny. He did everything he could to discourage me.”

“Why? I can’t imagine anyone not wanting to have you."

“He said he didn’t mess around with straight boys.”

“The fact that you were practically throwing yourself at him didn’t show him that you were at the very least, bi-sexually curious?”

“Eventually. Once he realized that I really wanted him and not an experience, he allowed certain things. Kissing, touching, snogging… never with more than a shirt off, though.”

“Goodness… he was noble. I can’t resist you with an open collar, let alone with your shirt off.”

“I didn’t think about that then. I pushed the limits whenever I could because everything we did felt incredible to me. I’d never had anyone that made me want to lose myself like he did. It scared me, but I was more excited by it than anything.”

“Since your experiences had been relegated to women. Many, many women, I imagine.”

“Mycroft.”

“Sorry. Go on.”

“Three weeks in, and still no sex, despite me trying every trick in the book. One night, he invited me to take a bath with him, which was the most arousing thing in the world at that point. After the bath, he licked just about every drop of water from my body. Then, when I was reasonably dry and out of my mind with wanting him, he… ah, rimmed me.”

“Oh. That’s… certainly… he jumped right to it, then?”

“Yes.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Well… not to drag my mum into it, but she always warned my sisters not to let any man that they weren’t going to marry put his tongue on their nether regions or they’d be sorry.”

“Your mother said that?”

“She was very open about things like that, so we couldn’t say we didn’t know. She said if a man licked you, and licked you well, he’d be able to get you to do anything he wanted. I laughed my arse off when she said it, but I guess I should have paid more attention, because Renny licked me, and turned my whole world upside down. The more he did it, the more I wanted it. Once I started begging, he knew he had me, and indulged me. For hours.”

“Hours?”

“Hours.”

“That’s certainly… ambitious.”

“He had the stamina and determination of a teenager. When he upped the ante and added fingers… any thoughts of not going all the way went straight out of the window.”

“Did he give you what you wanted?”

“Not at first. He worked me up to it. He would tease me for hours on end, until I was hoarse and begging to be taken. Frustrating as hell, but it kept me hooked.”

“So, then by the time you actually had sex…”

“When we finally got down to it, I was so overwhelmed and needy that I nearly passed out. I had never felt anything so beautiful, hot, and incredibly delicious at the same time. My mind was blown. I couldn’t get enough of him, and he seemed to feel the same. After work, on week-ends, lunchtime, on a whim in the basement storage closet at the Yard, in the backseat of the car… anywhere, everywhere. All it would take was a lift of his eyebrow or a smirk… anything would set me off, and we’d just take off and start shagging like rabbits.”

“Your colleagues didn’t notice your ah, affection for each other?”

“Well… that’s the embarrassing part. Coppers can be downright cruel, and they pounced on our relationship with crude jokes, pranks, and sly comments. A few of them got rough, but nothing we couldn’t handle. But then we got busted. Out investigating a small domestic. When it was over, we… things got hot and heavy, and a nosy parker from Traffic walked up on us in the car. Heads rolled, and I was reprimanded for ‘inappropriate conduct on duty’.”

“What happened to him?”

“He packed and was gone the next day without a word to me. I suppose he was embarrassed, having been caught out, and having to go back to face his colleagues after what happened. In the days that followed, I was harassed by a few of the guys at work, but eventually, it blew over. I buried that part of myself deep, and tried to forget about it. I met Liz, and that was that.”

“It’s good that your first time was with such a paragon of virtue and the bastion of male beauty.”

“Mycroft, please. It was years ago. And I never heard from him again.”

“I’m…he sounds like such a lovely man. I got Colin.”

“You got me, too. For your real first time, that is. And it was perfect. To not have had anyone before, you were brilliant at it.”

“Was I?”

“Fishing for compliments? I know you don’t forget anything, so think back to how I responded to you, how I scratched and clawed at you to take me. How I let you have me over and over until you were satisfied. I could barely move, remember? Renny was a good bloke, but when I first saw you, I knew that I wanted you. I wanted to break all that ice and make you sweat and make you smile a real smile. I knew that you were the one who could give me what I needed and take what I had to offer. And so I chased you until you caught me.”

“You were quite cunning. But back to your story… what did you do after? It couldn’t have been easy, hiding what you really wanted.”

“I didn’t hide it at first, but doing that only led to trouble. No matter how good you were at your job, or how many murderers you locked up, screwing guys on week-ends was still a bit of a problem for most coppers back then. A few fights, more than a few mean pranks, and I switched it off. I started back dating women. Liz was sweet and funny, and I thought I loved her, so I married her. But god… it was hard, not getting what I really wanted. Liz was a conventional woman… well, as far as sex was concerned, and having to beg for a blow, I knew I’d never get her to give me what I really wanted, because she would have run screaming. Maybe that’s why she cheated on me. She must have figured out that I wanted kinky things that no decent husband should ask of his wife.”

“Oh, Gregory, please. She cheated on you because she wanted to emasculate you. If that wasn’t her reasoning, she’d have been more careful about her affairs. You found out because she wanted you to find out.”

“Yeah? Well, I wanted the marriage to work because I was trying hard to hide what I really was. I even considered reconciling once, but…”

“Did you?”

“I didn’t go. Couldn’t go. Sherlock blurted out that she was sleeping with the PE teacher, and I was so hurt, I could barely finish the party at Baker Street. I’d known about her affairs since that pink lady case. The state of our marriage was right there in her ring.”

“And you took yours off when you went on holiday-“

“Let’s not, hm? Dragging me away from the sun and sand to chase after Sherlock still rankles.”

“I will not apologize for playing my hand. Had I not… appealed to your sense of duty, there is no telling who you would have taken up with at that den of iniquity. With no wedding ring, tanned and looking like a lost puppy. It was my gain. And yours, I’m hoping.”

“Definitely mine, though I never thought that love could be so bloody hard.”

“Nor I. However, here we are.”

“Yeah. Well, I should get ready for the doctor. You’ll be home when?”

“When I’m done. Before sunrise, certainly. Working from home has created utter chaos with my schedule.”

“Sorry about that, but it did me a world of good to be with you while I was recovering.”

“Glad to be of service. Until later, then.”

“Wait. I… um… what are you wearing?”

“…”

“Mycroft?”

“I heard you.”

“Answer, then. It will lift my…spirits.”

“Shouldn’t you wait until after the doctor visits to do heavy lifting?”

“Hilarious, and flattering. I’ve missed it. And so have you, obviously. You sound very keen.”

“I am quite… keen, as you say. And since you’ve asked nicely, I’ll indulge you. It is casual Friday, so I am wearing a brown suit with a very fine pinstripe. My shirt is what Henry insists is goldenrod, though I say dark yellow. The tie is a rather whimsical number with shades of brown, gold and crimson. The tie pin is gold, and the square matches the tie somewhat. Shoes are dark brown wingtips, highly polished and precisely laced, with socks that match my trousers.”

“Wingtips?”

“For goodness sake, Gregory. I provided all that detail, and you focus on the shoes? Next time I’ll begin at the bottom and work my way up.”

“Me, too. Mmm… goldenrod sounds naughty. Anyone at work hit on you?”

“Of course not. They are all professionals.”

“So am I, but I can appreciate a ginger in a brown suit just as much as the next guy. Christ, that sounds sexy. And I think I’m getting hard. Wow…you’re my aphrodisiac, Mycroft.”

“I am not having this conversation with you. I will see you later.”

“I should have the all clear from Dr. Sanjay when you get here. Bring your glasses and leave on the shirt.”

*click*

 

 


End file.
